Different World
by HyruleHearts1123
Summary: Thanks to NekoKitty13 for the name. What would you do if your parrents were taken away without any warning? Meet Amber, a sixteen year old who loves The Legend of Zelda. What will she do when her favorite characters come to life? Rated T for Blue and Shadow.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, but i do own the buisnesswoman, the bookshop owner, the casher, and does it count owning Mitchell, Amber, and Tyler? (Same people as my brothers and I, different names)**

It was a regular day for Amber, that is, if you forgot about the Shadow link having a shouting match with Blue and Mitchell, Green had somehow disappeared from the property, Vio left for the library, and Red and Tyler were screaming at the TV because Winnie The Pooh got canceled "Yup," Amber sighed, "Just another day in my regular, average life."

But, that's not where the story starts. The story really starts three month earlier…

(Three months earlier)

"….Amber, are you listening to me?" the businesswoman asked

"Oh, sorry, is the lecture over yet?" Amber asked, earning nervous chuckles from her brothers, and an enraged expression from the woman

"Anyway, as you know, parents died tragically in a plane crash last week. Normally, we would have you put into the foster-care system, but since Mitchell is nineteen, he is now your legal guardian. Do you understand?" the lady asked, receiving a not from everyone but Amber. But the woman took it as a yes, and climbed into her Ferrari, and drove away.

Later, Amber grabbed some of her money from her room, and headed toward the door when she heard a shout. "Where are you going Amber?" It was Mitchell.

"To the mall stupid. The new Legend of Zelda manga's out and I want to buy it. Got a problem with that?" Amber replied, not hearing her brother's answer as she slammed the front door, and mounted her skateboard, and headed to the mall.

When she arrived, she took off her hoodie, and tied it around her waist to revile a normal looking sixteen year old girl with blonde hair that reached down to her mid-back, and wore regular blue jeans, black sneakers, and a red tee-shirt. She picked up her skateboard and entered the bookstore.

"Hey, there's my favorite customer! Go look around for a bit, and when you're ready, I will personally give you the first copy of the new Legend of Zelda Four Swords Part Two manga sold here." The owner of the bookshop said cheerfully. As Amber started to walk around, she saw a Winnie the Pooh book for ten dollars, and picked it up. 'Tyler should like this.' She thought.

After browsing for a bit, and finding nothing she liked, she walked up to the front of the store to pay. "You're total's $18.37." the cashier said emotionlessly, like she didn't have enough coffee this morning. After handing the cashier a twenty, the owner of the store came, handed Amber the manga, and left.

"Can I get gift wrapping on this Mam?" Amber asked, holding up the Winnie the Pooh book. The cashier looked at the child's book in disgust, and quickly wrapped it in plain, red, paper, and handed it back to the girl. "Thank you." Amber said as she pulled out a cinch sack from her hoodie pocket.

The sack was a plain black bag with a golden triforce in the corner, but Amber loved it dearly. As she placed the books in the bag, the Triforce symbol started glowing softly.

As she entered her street, she saw the businesswoman was back, and groaned softly as she saw that the woman was waiting on her porch waiting for her. "Well look who's back, I was just telling your brother what he needed to do now that he's you're legal guardian."

"And I thought that you learned not to mess with me. Because if you do, you'll wish you had never been born. Understand?" Amber asked, the businesswoman literally seeing anger come off her, as if she had anger like no other. Thoroughly freaked out, the woman climbed into her car, and drove away in a hurry.

As Amber walked into the house, her ten year old brother ran to her from the kitchen and started crying his eyes out. All the sixteen year old could do was to hold her brother and gently sing, "Deep in the hundred, acre, wood, where Christopher Robin plays, you'll find the enchanted neighborhood, of Christopher's childhood days. I brought you a present. I knew Mitchell would forget, but I didn't." Amber said, handing Tyler the book.

As Tyler started unwrapping the book, Amber walked up the stairs to read her new manga. As she entered her room, she looked around sadly. Her room was the size of a two-car garage, and the paint was a light pink on the top, with a white border, separating the light pink from a darker pink on the bottom.

Amber flopped on her queen size bed, and opened her cinch sack, and pulled out her new manga. First she read the back, getting excited about the manga, but when she opened it to the first page, it was blank.

"What the fudge!?" She exclaimed, flipping through the book, only to find that it was empty. Suddenly, she heard something in the living room, and ran to her door to tell them to keep it down, when she saw a blinding light coming from the book.

**Ok, if you need visuals, here's one for the cinch sack. : Nintendo-Legend-Zelda-Triforce-Black/dp/B007ZHCZTA/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1354301430&sr=8-1&keywords=the+legend+of+zelda+cinch+sack**

**Review if you want more! Flames will be returned to all the flamer's stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MITCHELL, AMBER, AND TYLER!**

When the light cleared, Amber looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, except the five boys in a pile where the blank manga was…wait, five boys!? "Red! You're on my hammer!"

"Sorry!"

"Red, it's not your fault."

"HA! Losers!"

"Guys, where are we?"

The boys worked on standing up, and Blue noticed Amber standing there, staring at them in shock.

"Um, hi. My name's Blue, and these are my 'brothers' Red, Green, Shadow, and Vio. So, who are you?"

"My name's Amber, I'm sixteen, and you're currently in my room. So, any more questions?" Amber answered, slowly walking towards the door to scream for Mitchell, but Shadow teleported behind her and stopped her in her tracks.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You don't know what we've been through the last month. Do you really want me to have to hurt you?" Shadow said, scaring Amber to where she was petrified with fear.

"Amber! Where are you!? I wanna watch Winnie the Pooh with you!" Amber flinched as she heard Tyler call for her.

"Stay here! If my brothers find out about you guys, I'm dead!" Amber whispered to the Links, as they nodded, and she darted out the room. "I can't watch Winnie the Pooh with you right now Tyler, but I promise I'll watch it soon. Ok?" Shadow watched from her shadow as she promised her little brother, surprised at how kindly she treated him.

"Well now, that was different from what we normally see." Shadow said as Amber entered her room. "And not only that, but you're hiding us from your brothers, but not your parents? What's that all about?"

"I can't tell you now, but-"Amber started, but was cut off as her door opened.

"Amber! What's wrong with yo- Who are they, and WHY ARE THEY IN YOUR ROOM!"

**LOL. Ever had a sibling/parrent come in your room at the worst possible time?**

**NekoKitty13: Yay! I'm so happy you like it! Thanks soooo much for the title! I couldn't think of a good one to save my life!**

**ElectroNerd: I'm glad you like it ^.^ I love Lost and Found! Update it soon, kay?**

**Review if you want, flames will be re-distributed to all the flamer's stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I ONLY OWN MITCHELL, AMBER AND TYLER.**

(After about two hours of explaining,)

"So, let me get this straight, you bought the manga, came home, opened it, it was blank, and they appeared." Mitchell summarized, shaking his head as he stood up from his bed, where he and Amber were sitting. "You are so lucky I'm more understanding then Dad was. Now, head to bed if you're going to school tomorrow."

Suddenly Amber's face showed true anger that Mitchell had seen many times in the past week. "I'm never going back to that Hell-hole again! You don't know what I've been through the last three years!" She yelled, gaining the attention of the links.

"What's going on!?" Green shouted, only to be shoved out of the way, Amber raced past him, tears racing down her cheeks. "Is something wrong with Amber?"

"Did-did any of you notice Amber's eyes?" Mitchell asked, receiving nods from the Links. "To answer the question I know is coming from Red, her eye's aren't red; their crimson, and Vio, what she meant by 'the last three years,' is three years ago, she forgot to put in her contacts, and their still making fun of her."

As Mitchell kept answering questions about amber, Shadow slipped out of Green's shadow, and into her room. "Hey, what's wrong with you fellow crimson eyed demon?" Shadow asked, saying the last part distastefully.

"All I've been called the last three years, is some variation of 'red eyes,' or 'red demon,' it gets on your nerves after a while, besides, it's not like I want to have crimson eyes, I-I have a rare Birth-Defect that caused my eyes to turn crimson when I was born, you understand, right?" Amber asked; calmed down greatly to the surprise of the other Links, who were listening from behind the closed door.

After a little bit, Shadow came out of the room, to find everyone asleep except for Mitchell. "What did you and my sister talk about, and why does she open up to you after knowing you for three hours, when she doesn't open up to me? Well, why?" Mitchell asked Shadow, leaving no room for a wrong answer.

When Shadow answered, he looked at Mitchell with hardness and determination in his crimson eyes. "She opened up to me because she needs someone who understands." After saying that, he left, leaving Mitchell standing in shock.

(The next morning)

"I still can't believe you convinced me to do this." Amber whined as she and Shadow walked down the road to school.

"We can't have you flunk senior year* now can we? Anyway, stop complaining and tell me the story you came up with last night." Shadow said, being the voice of reason for Amber's return to school after almost a month.

"You're my cousin Jake, and you just moved here from Florida." Amber recited again, as she adjusted her backpack.

"Good. Now, no contacts in the bag?" Shadow asked, referring to her green colored contacts that she wore most of the year.

"Not even in the house. I threw them all away after our talk last night." Amber confirmed, "After all, if we're gonna destroy my image at the school, why not embrace the fact my eyes are this way as well?" She asked; only to receive a thumbs-up from Shadow.

(Meanwhile)

All of the Link's plus Tyler where searching the pantry for food, when Vio asked the question "Where's Amber and Shadow?" and that's how Mitchell was chosen to wake Amber up.

"Amber, time to wake-"Mitchell froze as he saw her bed neatly made, and a note on her desk.

'Mitchell,

I know this is unexpected, but Shadow convinced me to go back to school to finish my final year.' "She's a senior?" 'Yes, I'm a senior, I told you at the start of the year. Anyway, Shadow's coming to make sure nothing bad happens to me. It has been almost a month since I've been to school.

Please don't get mad at me,

Amber.

PS,

Can you snoop around Mom and Dad's old closet about what we talked about last month?'

Mitchell smiled at the note, before thinking 'Well this is going to be a long day full of searching for the papers that could prove if she truly was adopted that day.'

**Wow. I can't believe i just wrote that. Do you guys think she's adopted? She could be, but, she also couldn't be!**

**Guest reviewer: Yay! You like it! Yeah, i'll do my best to lengthen the chapters ^.^;**

**DayDreamerKnight: I love your username! *Asks darkly* Can I have it? LOL Just kidding :)**

**Review if you want more! Flames will be placed on the stories of all the flamers!**

**Also, I have a poll on my profile for this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Things I Own: Mitchell, Amber, Tyler, and the orphanage.**

(Later that day)

"Hey Mitchell." Amber greeted, as she and Shadow entered the house. "Did you do what I asked you to yet? If not, any way we can help? I told Shadow all about it."

"One, hi. Two, I'm working on it. Three, sure. Four, really? Whatever, I haven't eaten yet, so you can go start on it." Mitchell answered as he left for the kitchen to get some food.

"Told Shadow all about what exactly? And Shadow. I thought you were smarter than this. I mean, it's nice you want to go to school now, but why her school?" Vio's voice said, as he appeared from the living room.

"You want to know Vio? Get everyone in my Mom and Dad's old closet and I'll explain things as we search. Is that alright with you?" Amber asked, receiving a nod from Vio as he walked away to find the other Links and Tyler.

(About ten minutes later)

Everyone was gathered in Mitchell, Amber, and Tyler's parents' old closet, searching for papers that could prove Amber's theory either right or wrong. "Ok, so you have clearly noticed that I'm way different than my brothers, right?" Amber asked, receiving nods from the Links and Tyler, who had no clue what was going on.

"I only have a few fuzzy memories of the time, but our parents just brought her home one day after I turned three, causing us to believe that Amber might be adopted." Mitchell said, watching Tyler's face carefully, watching as tears fell down his innocent face, which used to much more innocent.

"And that's why you're looking for the papers. If you were adopted, then they couldn't throw away the papers if they wanted to!" Vio finished, finally lining the pieces together, to where the big picture could be seen clearly.

"Yep! So let's get to work!" Amber chirped as they all looked in their assigned areas.

(Four hours later)

"What time is it?" Blue asked for the tenth time that day.

"Seven thirty-four Blue." Amber said, lounging on the bed on her well-deserved break from searching three times as hard as anyone else, because she really wanted those papers. 'I wonder; would they be in the safe?' she thought, as she left the room.

As she grabbed the keys from the counter, she gained a look from Mitchell that said "You're not going anywhere on a school night" but she flashed him a grin, and took off for the bedroom.

When she re-entered, she ignored the questioning glances from the Links, and ran to the side of her parents' old bed, and pulled out the safe. As she inserted the key, Mitchell entered the room. "Ok guys, dinner's ready, what are you doing?" He asked, watching as Amber struggled to open the safe.

"The lid's jammed! Come help me!" Amber called, and everyone rushed over to help her. After ten seconds, the lid snapped open, papers flying everywhere. They all looked at each other, and then ran to collect the papers. But before Amber rushed off, she noticed an envelope at the bottom of the safe.

"What the heck!?" Amber screamed, gaining everyone's attention at once. Shadow looked at the paper* and read the contents out loud.

"_Dear Mr. Hughes,_

_I am proud to announce that the baby sister that your son wants is available for adoption as soon as you would like her. Her birthday is May fifteenth, her name is Amber, and she is six weeks old. Please feel free to pick her up whenever you would like._

_Sincerely,_

_McCray Orphanage for abandoned children." _Shadow finished, a furious expression crossing his face, as Amber ran out of the room in tears.

**I cried as I wrote this.T_T Anyway, I might not update for a while, because I might get braces today, and I saw how out of it my older brother was when he got them. EDIT. I'm not getting my braces today. I'm getting them next month.**

**DaydreamerKnight: YAY! I surprised you! Stop predicting what happens! :( lol**

**review if you want more, flames will be used to burn the flamer's video games!**

***He was next to her**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait!**_

**Amber: Took you long enough,**

_**I said I was sorry.**_

**Amber: And you also said that you were going to update yesterday!**

_**I had blood drawn yesterday! I couldn't feel my arm for three hours!**_

**Amber: Whatever. This procrastinator only owns Me, my brothers, the cashiers, Tara, a bear that looks like the one in the story (****_Stop making fun of Teddy!(I was two when i got him. Gimme a break.))_**** and her pathetic excuses.**

_**Onwards to the story!**_

(Three months later)

Amber watched as Red and Tyler started deccorating the Christmas tree. over the last three months, the two had developed a bond only best friends could have. Green and Mitchell had a sort of mutual trust. Vio helped her turn her grades arround from D's to A's. And she and Shadow had a bond that made them appear like siblings, the constant swapping between friends, and enemies made the gossipers at school stare at them in wonder.

'I need to buy Red a present. What would he want?' Amber wondered as she wrote a note saying she was going to the mall. After she wrote the note, she grabbed her board, and left.

(Later)

As Amber arrived at the mall, the popular girl at school walked out. "Look everyone! It's the demon bitch! Where ya going? The demon emporiom?" She said, causing everyone to stare at Amber. Then she saw Shadow walk out from the crowd, and slap the girl. "How dare you slap me?!"

"And how dare you hurt my friend's feelings? When I was abandoned by everyone else, she didn't. And she's not a demon, because I read her note when she left, she's here to buy a Christmas preasent for another friend! So shut the hell up!" Shadow shouted, bringing tears to Amber's eyes as she listened to the best thing that had been said about her all year.

"Go home Tara. Go home, and leave me alone." Amber managed to say without crying. Tara stared, then stomped away to her car. "So, need any help buying presents for anyone? I could help." Amber said, turning to Shadow.

"Yeah. I can't figure out what to get your brothers. Need any help with Green, Red, Blue, or Vio?" Shadow asked.

"I can't figure out what to get Red. And I'll help you with Mitchell and Tyler! No problem there!" Amber replied, leading Shadow inside the busy mall. "First stop, GameStop for Mitchell."

As the duo walked into GameStop, the cashier saw Amber and suddenly got nervous. "I'm sorry! I can't sell you M games unless you're eighteen!" Amber simply ignored him, and walked over to the Xbox games before picking up a T rated Halo game, and handed it to Shadow.

"Here's something for Mitchell. I need to get him a gift card because stupid laws say I can't buy games he likes!" Amber said getting angry, before walking over to the gift cards.

As Shadow walked up to the regester to pay, the cashier asked "How did you get unlucky enough to get stuck Christmas shopping with her?" Shadow looked at Amber, knowing how she felt, hearing everything that was being said, yet unable to say anything in her defense.

"I didn't get stuck with her," Shadow started, as Amber walked over to buy the gift card. "I chose to come shopping with her." leaving the cashier staring at them as they left.

"He chose to go with her?" The cashier said in wonder.

"Next stop, something for Red." Shadow said, as they walked into a children's store. "Red likes simple stuff like stuffed animals, he says it's the thought that counts." Shadow laughed, as he tossed Amber a Ty-Beanie Baby that looked like a raindow bear, with multiple colors through out the bear. the only problem, was that the bear was in the used pile, and had a rip on it's arm.

Amber looked at it sadly, before taking off her backpack, and pulling out a neadle and some thread. "Hey! You can't do that!" The cashier said as Amber stiched the bears arm back togeather. A few moments later, Amber walked up to the regester, and placed the bear on the table.

"How much?" Amber asked, as the cashier examined the bear's arm to find that it looked as if it were professionally done.

"No charge." the cashier replied, surprising both of the teens in the store.

"Seriously!?" Shadow asked, earning a nod from the woman.

"There's no price for love. If you come in after christmas, you can work here on the weekends and fix old bears. deal?" The woman asked Amber, who thought it over for a moment, before responding.

"Deal."

**Amber: So I have a job now?**

_**Yup.**_

**Amber: You do get that you're going to have to write the job stuff down right?**

_**You do get that you're named after me right?**_

**Amber: Yeah I know. At least my brothers aren't named after you're brothers.**

_**Thank goodness for that.**_

_**Review! Flames will be redistributed to the flamers stories! I know people read this! 217 people and 7 reviews! Step it up people!**_


End file.
